Tales from the Apollo Cabin
by socrgrl14
Summary: What goes on in the Apollo Cabin  Cabin #7 , you wonder. Here's a shot at it. This is my first PJO story, so please be nice.
1. Cabin Inspection

**Chapter 1: Cabin Inspection**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.  
**

"Time for cabin inspection"

That's when all chaos broke loose in cabin #7. Looking around, all of the beds were unmade, wrappers and soda cans were scattered all over the floor, and musical instruments and composition notebooks were on all of the desks.

"Guys, we need to clean this mess up ASAP. Silena's gonna be here in about 2 minutes," Michael Yew says. He is the head of the cabin, appointed after Lee Fletcher died.

"We're never going to get this picked up in time," Sebastian, a newer camper, groans. He is even shorter than Michael, who is 4'6". He is 4'4", has blond hair, and is kinda chubby, even though he is a pretty decent baseball and trumpet player.

"We'll be fine," Alaine Sawyer says, kicking some soda cans under the bunks. "You know, for being kids of the god of medicine, we sure do eat a lot of junk food." She is one of the few girls in the cabin. She has light brown hair with golden highlights (from the sun) and bright gold-rimmed blue eyes with gold flecks. She is the musical one in her family, while her twin, Kyra, is a singer. Grabbing her alto sax case, she places it at the end of her bunk.

All chaos was continuing, as the cabin scrambled to get the cabin clean. Now, they only had 1 minute to finish.

"Where's my notebook?" Kyra asked. Like Alaine, she was one of the few girls in the cabin. She has golden blond hair and honey colored eyes that, like Alaine's, have a gold ring along the outside edge, also with gold flecks. She is a half inch shorter than Alaine, making her 5'5.5". Both she and Alaine are runners, while Alaine also plays baseball and hockey and Kyra plays softball.

"It's probably buried in your bed somewhere. We all know you write after curfew," Max comments. He is one of the newer campers and still a little shy. He has brown hair and bright green eyes. He's one of the guitar players in the cabin and one of the best archers.

"Oh yeah," Kyra says, as she pulls all of her sheets off. Finding her notebook, she hastily tucks in her sheets and spreads her blanket over them. Throwing her two pillows on as well, she places her notebook at the end of her bed.

"Kyra, can you help me," Alaine asks. Rushing over, the two quickly make her bed and put her teddy bear on, too. Finishing their beds, they decide to make everyone else's beds. Once all the beds are done, they help shove the rest of the food and drink wrappers under the beds.

"See, I told you guys we could do it," Michael says. Just as he says that, Silena walks in. She is the head for the Aphrodite cabin and has a reputation for being a clean freak.

"Aahhh…rushing as usual to get everything picked up. Well, it's not as bad as last time," Silena says, glancing around.

As Silena is looking through the cabin, Alaine notices a soda can on the ground by her foot. Swiftly, she kicks it under the nearest bed.

"Well, it is somewhat clean, so you guys get a 7," says Silena as she's walking out the door. "And by the way, I saw you kick the soda can under the bed." Alaine gulps and glances at her sister.


	2. Archery Class

**Chapter 2: Archery Class**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**A/N: thanks to gummybearsrock for the idea of the Hunters of Artemis coming to camp.  
**

"Aim. And fire!" Will Solace yells as a flurry of arrows whiz by. It was mid-afternoon, which meant that the Apollo cabin was in archery class. Since their dad was a master at archery (along with their aunt), they tend to hit the bulls eye every time.

As Cabin 7 was practicing, some of the new campers came to watch them. Among the crowd, Tyler and Brittany, two of the new campers who hadn't been claimed yet, were watching. Tyler and Brittany were 12, which meant that they should be claimed soon. Tyler was 5'2", had spiky brown hair, and baby blue eyes. Brittany was 4'9", had long blond hair that reached her ribs, and olive green eyes. They were both watching with intense focus as the cabin continued to hit bull's eye after bull's eye. Once in a while, someone would miss and hit the white part that surrounded the bull's eye. They would scowl, as if missing meant that they had failed. But the next time they fired an arrow, it would hit the bull's eye again. While the entire cabin was shooting arrows, Chiron was walking up to the field where archery class was being held.

"Cease fire," Will yells as soon as he notices Chiron standing there. The campers fired their last arrows and placed their bows on the ground. Kyra, who wasn't that great at archery, but excellent at sword fighting, turns to see Chiron there, and accidentally lets her arrow go. She watched it go whizzing past the heads of her siblings and into Chiron's tail.

"Eeeepp!" Kyra squeaks, covering her mouth with her hands. "I am SO sorry, Chiron. I didn't mean to do that."

"That's alright, Kyra. Just be more careful with your arrows," he says as he plucks the arrow from his tail and hands it back to her. She takes it back and retreats to the back of the group.

"So, Chiron. Why are you joining us today?" Will asks.

"Well, I thought I would mention to your cabin first that we will be getting new targets for the range tomarrow, so we have to move class to later in the day."

"That's alright," Will says as Chiron turns to head back to the Big House. "Anything else?"

"I thought that I would also tell you that the Hunters of Artemis will be joining us sometime today."

"WHAT?" the whole cabin protests, but Chiron is already too far to hear their cries of anger. The cabin continued with their class, until an unfamiliar silver arrow pierced one of the targets, directly in the middle.

"Hey, who shot that?" Will yells. He turns around, just in time to spot the Hunters of Artemis walking towards them. "Just my luck," he mutters under his breath.

"Oh, just great. What are _you_ doing here?" Alaine says icily, turning towards them. She hated the Hunters of Artemis ever since they tried to get her to pledge. She declined them and they told her that she was making a mistake. They also told her having Apollo as a dad made her less girly than anyone. Insulting her and her dad was the last straw.

"What? Not happy to see your _cousins_?" Thalia asks. She is Zeus' daughter, but became a Hunter so that the Great Prophecy didn't include her. She was Artemis' lieutenant.

"Look, we all know that we can't stand each other, so let's not pretend. You go about your day and we'll go about ours," Will negotiated.

"Fine by us," Thalia replies.

"That's it! I can't stand this," Alaine screams. "We're just gonna let them insult us, our cabin, and our dad? Well, you guys can just stand there and watch, but I'm gonna do something." She turns to Thalia and the rest of the Hunters. "I challenge the Hunters to a mini archery competition. Cabin with the most bulls-eyes gets the new targets first."

By then, most of the campers had gathered at the edge of the archery range, all wanting to see what drama was unfolding. They all knew that the Apollo and Artemis cabins hated each other.

"We accept. On one condition, the head counselors from the other cabins are the judges of the bulls eyes and they keep track of the totals." Alaine met with her cabin briefly before turning back to her.

"Alright. That sounds reasonable."


	3. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop is broken and that is where the story is. But I'm trying to get it fixed. Just bear with me until I can get it working again. I promise I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
